


The Gateways To Sanctuary

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Being the holders of spectacular power tended to form just as strong bonds..





	The Gateways To Sanctuary

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Byakuren & Yuyuko waved back to the trio of women before being concealed by Yukari's gap tunnel that opened up in Yuyuko's mansion. 

They were currently lounging around in Kanako's bedroom during the late hours of the night, catching up and enjoying each other's company. 

"I think..Byakuren's itching for something of a more literal form of reprieve tonight, don't you think?". 

"She isn't the only one" Eirin teased the blonde. 

The doctor was laying down on the futon with her eyes closed, hands tucked behind her head and a lazy smile on her face. 

"You make it sound like I do not have _any_ control of my desires, Eirin. I am appalled". 

Kanako chuckled at the youkai's indignant response, though a different octave of sound was begging to be released with the way Yukari's hands had conveniently found their way onto her chest, "She has a point".

"Hmm, but you have _two_ " Yukari grinned and pressed against the goddesses' back whilst her active palms squeezed & massaged Kanako's breasts, making sure to pay attention to said points. 

"Oh? But it feels like you also have some firm & attentive points". 

Eirin bit her lip and smirked at Kanako's retort knowing full well that she could feel Yukari's own right now. 

"You are to blame for that". 

"I guess you'll have to do something about it" Kanako replied as her pulse quickened due to Yukari's explorative fingertips. 

The doctor was more than comfortable in the position she was in as it gave her the perfect view of her two lovers. 

Byakuren most certainly wasn't the only one that wanted something more than emotional comfort & companionship tonight. Eirin could see the glazed look in Kanako's eyes when Yukari undid the sash on her robe, revealing her lissom body and quickly placed her wondering hands back over it. Her lips were tightly on the goddesses’ shoulder, suckling and kissing the taunt skin which made Kanako lift her legs up and plant her feet on the ground.

Since the duo were next to her, Eirin moved one of her hand's to place it on the smooth skin of Kanako's leg, stroking it lovingly. Her mouth felt dry when what was revealed after the goddess lifted her legs up like that, the glorious pink space making Eirin's eyes just as wide. 

Neither Yukari or Eirin had been expecting Kanako _not_ to be without undergarments on though it definitely helped to speed things along. 

The lunarian could see how wet Kanako was already and it made her own core thrum with desire whilst watching Yukari's hands roll over her breasts, before one palm slid down the woman's stomach. Eirin couldn't remove her eyes from the scene, switching from Kanako's lust ridden features & Yukari's amorous expression. 

The youkai winked at the lunarian before letting her tongue do the talking as it slid over the curve of Kanako's shoulder and to her neck. 

It hit several nerves as the woman moaned out Yukari's name and gripped the blonde's legs that were on either side of hers. 

Kanako was losing her resolve, the feeling of Eirin caressing her leg and Yukari's hand skimming across her slippery slit making her mind convulse in euphoric pleasure. She pushed back harder against the youkai's chest in a bid to get her to touch the place where she needed it so urgently. 

It wasn't like her to require intimacy from her lovers so spontaneously but seeing the way Yuyuko & Byakuren were making bedroom eyes at each other, leaving lingering kisses on bare shoulders & exposed necks was a wonderful aphrodisiac. 

She knew Eirin and Yukari would be more than willing to give it to her whenever she wanted it and the level of how severely she ached for them to love her now was indescribable. 

Only her throaty moans, sudden gasps & tight breathing could be close enough to paint a picture as Yukari was using her fingers to draw her own piece of art on Kanako's sensitive clit. 

Yukari clutched onto Kanako's stomach firmly with her arm as she twirled her index finger over and around the clit using various pressure. The liquid oozing from her vulva helped to lubricate it in order to ease the pain while she delivered a range of bites and kisses down her neck. She couldn't help but to whisper in her ear, asking, _taunting_ , if she wanted more, if she wanted her to go faster and Kanako's nails digging into her thighs was an adequate answer. 

Yukari smiled as her vision took in her other lover, thrilled to see Eirin resting up on one arm as her other hand was between her separated thighs. The cool blue eyes were near enough blackened due to the rapacious longing she had whilst watching them. With her own silver kimono sliding over one shoulder, it revealed the provocative lacy bra she had on & Yukari was already thinking of the numerous ways she could take it off and lather her wet tongue over her chest. 

The passionate imagery made her grind her hips against Kanako's slick back while her fingers thrust down on her hard clit, rubbing up and down & sliding inside for a brief moment to tease her. 

Yukari's incessant playing was driving Kanako up the wall as she clenched her teeth and exhaled whenever Yukari increased her cadence. Her legs were shuddering, feet gripping onto the floor when she rocked her hips back and forth to meet her lover's speed.

She could feel the profound wave of pleasure swelling in her stomach as sharp stabs went up her spine in reaction to the youkai rubbing her and gasping in her ear. 

Kanako was close, she could feel herself dripping and it wouldn't take much to come as her hands struggled to stay in one place. Yukari's name erupted again when the youkai dug her drenched finger deep against her clit, shaping it till the bud was squeezing against her skin. 

The goddess felt as vulnerable as being a human again, overflowing with an insatiable need for her two lovers that she'd do _anything_ for them.

They both knew how to make her feel like that, something she only retained and showed to them. 

Kanako felt weakened as her building orgasm took the reigns but she opened her red eyes to see the simulative & heart stopping sight of Eirin touching herself. 

The way she was exhaling heavily; her eyes drifting between staying open to watch them & then closing due to her own impending release. Her lithe body was dazzling with sweat as she had her long legs apart, hand buried beneath her black underwear and moving vigorously. 

"You both look _so_ exquisite when you are about to come that it makes me..prurient" Yukari stated breathlessly, her voice shaking as her blonde locks sheltered over Kanako's back, "How fortunate for me to be able to soak in this sight". 

Kanako gulped and wrapped her arm behind the blonde's neck whilst they lingered their elated eyes over their lunarian lover's piquant body. 

"The sentiments are mutual, Yukari" the goddess managed to speak up but she clamped her mouth shut as Eirin came in a climatic jolt. 

Her eyes slammed shut as her body lurched up in the air in a bid to follow the speed of her own fingers rapidly rubbing herself. Deep and textured groans escaped her throat as her other hand tightened around the sheets while the orgasm flooded her body. Eirin was doing this all the while being aware that Kanako & Yukari had been locked onto her, thrilled at this knowledge. She wanted her lovers to know how even being close to them made her hormones race in such undignified ways that she didn't care because all she wanted was _them_.

Seeing the orgasmic haze loiter over Eirin pushed Yukari as she sped up her fingers frantically, making Kanako release instantly. Her back arched to fit Yukari's front while she rode the high down with the wind goddess. 

The friction of Kanako's body helped to get Yukari off as her clit was rubbing fervently against her lower back, one of the reason why the woman was making sure she was skin to skin with the youkai. 

It made Yukari slump forward and lay her chin on Kanako's shoulder whilst they both exuded their pent up waves of undoing. 

The room was ablaze with a range of impassioned sounds as the three lovers writhed and sighed with delight, collecting their energy and waiting for the shivering to end. 

Yukari's gentle caressing of Kanako's drenched lower lips helped to bring her down as her mouth licked at the goddesses' shoulder. 

They both had their eyes closed once they came so what they hadn't seen was Eirin tiredly crawl up to them, her kimono being discarded along the way. 

Her light breaths caught Kanako's attention and the woman was floored by how riveting Eirin appeared; she _always_ did and Kanako's reaction was always the same, loss for words. 

"Hey" she dreamily greeted and brought a hand up to rest on Eirin's flushed cheek. 

Eirin replied with a kiss, leaning in to capture her goddesses' mouth between her lips and tugging lightly before sliding her tongue into the warm entrance. 

Kanako drowned into the lunarian as she softly twirled her own tongue over Eirin's before the woman slid out with a satisfied sound of their lips smacking. 

The youkai's unmistakably flirtatious voice travelled into Eirin's ear as another hand smoothed her silver hair. 

"Did you enjoy the show?". 

"You tell me, darling" Eirin remarked with a voracious lilt as she locked eyes with Yukari and brought her fingers up to the youkai's mouth. 

Yukari's mouth parted with surprise at the lurid tone in the usually composed woman's voice which allowed Eirin to gently slide her fingers in, feeling the blonde's tongue lick around them. 

"Well then" was all Kanako could muster, her red eyes dusted with intrigue and thirst that her two lovers caused her. 

Eirin was balancing by resting a hand on Kanako's shoulder while Yukari scraped her tongue all over the digits in her mouth, melting at the taste of her lover. The lunarian smiled appraisingly though she was getting soaked again by Yukari doing this, switching her game and owning it just like the youkai always does. 

"That is a fine way to get her to stop talking". 

"I think so too". 

Eirin laughed at what Kanako had whispered into her neck before kissing it; enjoying Yukari's feigned frown appear after she slid her mouth across and off of her fingers. 

"I heard that". 

"And _you_ enjoyed it just as much" Eirin answered coyly, then went in to kiss her. 

Yukari definitely couldn't deny it whilst revelling in the lunarian's fiery kiss and Kanako peppering Eirin's shoulder with lights licks. 

The brief break stirred up a new bout of longing between the trio as kisses became heated, touches became covetous & their bodies reacted. 

It was difficult to keep what they felt for each other under wraps, especially when they were alone together like this so they wanted to make the most of it.

 

Eirin was the first to initiate the second round when she kissed down Yukari's heated neck, using it as a bridge to Kanako's shoulder and doing the same down her throat. She repositioned her body to start laying on the ground after dragging her mouth down the goddess’s' heaving chest, taking a moment to toy with her breasts with her warm tongue. 

Yukari smirked with pride at the lunarian's skills in knowing how to bring Kanako over the edge with such supine movements. 

"Eirin..".

Hearing Kanako say her name like _that_ enhanced the lunarian's urgency to satisfy the goddess again. 

With her stomach on the floor and arms lifting Kanako's thighs apart, Eirin's mouth took a long sweep against Kanako's still throbbing clit and readied to make the woman come again. 

Kanako could only dissolve against Yukari as her hands rested behind Eirin's head and the youkai's wrapped around Kanako's shoulder to keep her steady whilst kissing her. 

The precision of the lunarian's agile tongue curled around her clit in an expert manner, which was to be expected as all three knew how to satisfy each other. 

But every time they made love, the experience always resembled something akin to when they first established their attraction to each other. 

The sex was raw, unrestrained, manic. 

Like there was a time limit to showing the true extent of their emotions through their physical relationship.

Like they had to reinstate how similar they all were despite the differences and how _well_ it worked. 

That factor hadn't diminished as Eirin brought Kanako on the verge of tears whilst sucking the hard surface of the muscle. Her arms remained locked around the goddesses' thighs all the while her lips feasted on the run off of the arousal escaping Kanako. 

She was enraptured with savouring the flavours of her lover and the way she could use the tip of her tongue to lick every single drop. Kanako was trying to refrain from tugging on her hair too much, this much Eirin could tell as her hands were shaking the same way her hips were. 

Considering it'd only been a moment since the last orgasm, Kanako was already amped up for the next one thanks to Eirin & Yukari covering her with kisses of all types, touches of varying pressures & actions that conveyed the depth of their enamoured state. 

Her head was swimming, eyes scrunching the same way her toes were when Eirin gripped the nub and rigorously used the flat of her tongue to get her to come profusely. 

The intense movement caused an instant reaction for Kanako who was gripping onto Yukari's arms around her, flailing as Eirin continued to eat her out, never letting an inch of her heated core go untouched. Yukari had to steady her and used her lips to sooth the trembling goddess down, kissing her neck, nibbling her earlobe and stroking her face. 

Steamy warmth surrounded them due to their breaths, almost like they were in an onsen, except this was so much more comforting for Kanako who loved the indulgence. 

The indulgence of having Yukari and Eirin surrounding her like she was the pinnacle of their pleasure and she knew it was the truth. They all relied on each other given their different skills, abilities & qualities which made Gensokyo function even better than it once had done. 

She couldn't be more pleased about the turn of events that occurred after moving there and the many relationships she had created. 

Thinking of this further elated the mountain goddess who rested back against Yukari's chest when she lowered them down onto the floor. Eirin licked her lips clean and snuggled up on Kanako's stomach, sighing peacefully at the fingers running down her scalp as Yukari's leg fit perfectly over the curve of her lower back. 

Kanako turned her face to see Yukari's lidded eyes on her, the youkai's hands switching from trailing patterns over her chest and caressing Eirin's upper spine. 

She was expecting something teasing or playful to come out of her mouth as some things didn't change after all, however, Kanako was rewarded with a gentle kiss instead, much to her surprise. 

A blue eyebrow raised in amusement when Yukari pulled away, "Feeling slightly sentimental, Yukari?". 

"Must you ruin the moment?" Yukari replied & shook her head with a laugh, "I believe that is _my_ job".

"She is not wrong" Eirin chuckled and placed a kiss on Yukari's thigh, "Yukari is not fond of competition". 

"Not everything has to be" the blonde smiled and ruffled Eirin's hair whilst settling on Kanako's shoulder, "Certainly not moments like this with you both". 

Kanako hummed in agreement as she kept her two lovers close while letting sleep consume them. 

As someone who thrived off of the notion that was competition and it being a key element during the initial meeting between herself, Yukari and Eirin, Kanako could let that be a thing of the past.

After so many years of fragility and uncertainty whilst being in the Outside World, the goddess could now live without the fear of anyone she loved disappearing. 

No amount of faith from any youkai or human could bring Kanako the contentment & prosperity that she gained by having Yukari & Eirin. 

 

 

***

 

 

The situation at Hakugyokurou was no less intense as Byakuren & Yuyuko were indeed shacked up in unbridled passion for each other. 

It didn't take long once they stepped back into the mansion for the clothes to depart from their bodies. 

Yukari had conveniently made sure to gap them straight into the princess's bedroom which Yuyuko would certainly have to thank her for later. 

But for now, there was a moaning priestess on her lap who was rocking back and forth with her thighs spread, feet on the ground. Her clit was ramming against Yuyuko's stomach and she could feel the sticky warmth of her lover's arousal slide against her skin. 

Yuyuko had a safe grip on Byakuren's hips due to her actions being aggressive & sporadic; part of her worried for the woman and another part delighted with the pure pleasure ripping around Byakuren. 

Little would anyone know of the octaves the priestess could reach and it was music to Yuyuko's ears. 

Byakuren was divine to the core and Yuyuko adored her gentle and welcoming nature. 

But right now, to see the animalistic urges devour the priestess, making her ride her like she was on the run and curse after curse exploding from her mouth was making Yuyuko feel unscrupulous excitement. 

Sometimes she felt like she was tarnishing Byakuren's innocence & pure nature but in reality, it was Byakuren who usually initiated it. 

Yuyuko marvelled at the way her two toned hair was flying around as the priestess bounced on her, panting & moaning in such lascivious ways. 

She was beautiful regardless of what she was doing. 

And in this case, she was _doing_ Yuyuko. 

Yuyuko's eyes were alert as she ran the pink orbs down Byakuren's glistening throat & over another set of pink objects that were in her face.

Unable to refrain & knowing how close her lover was considering the dampness on her stomach, Yuyuko lathered her mouth over Byakuren's breast, licking and kissing it as the woman cried out. 

She greedily sucked the soft skin and moaned at how tender it felt, how it could be compared to kissing something as delicate as clouds. Only the hard nub took away from that which Yuyuko made sure to pay extra attention to, swirling her tongue around it before letting it out with a wet sound. 

Byakuren had clawed into Yuyuko's shoulders as she ground against the woman's stomach hastily. Her body felt like it was being consumed by the fires of the deepest part of hell and she was happy to let herself be taken. 

She was happy with _whatever_ so long as it was with Yuyuko. 

The sweetest of souls, the purest of all & the most enticing of anything to walk to earth. 

Byakuren was deeply in love with the princess as she never failed to place a smile on her face, weaken her body or indulge in her quirks. 

Yuyuko was truly a special being and no amount of words or writing could ever depict the wonders of the woman that she was. 

All of these thoughts whirled around in the priestess’s clouded mind as she let go and came all over Yuyuko's skin. 

She lurched forward and thrust harder whilst wrapping her arms behind Yuyuko's head while the princess had moved her mouth to the crook of her neck. 

Yuyuko was embracing her passionately as her lover succumbed to the powerful reprieve her body was experiencing. She ran her fingers down the cascading hair in a bid to ease Byakuren down with tenderness & love. 

The small shudders, the legs encircled around her hips now, the gasps of her name; all of it was blissful. 

Byakuren was bliss in the form of a woman and Yuyuko felt indebted to being able to call her her own. 

A smile found its way onto Yuyuko's lips when the priestess whimpered and pulled her head back to look at her. 

Their smoky eyes collided as fingertips slid over hot and cold skin, every action conveying the love they shared between them and they wouldn't have it any other way. 

As much as they adored the moments they shared with others, it was in each other's arms where heaven resided for Yuyuko & Byakuren. 

Nothing could separate them be it life or death; they'd end up circling back towards the other, as fate would have it. 


End file.
